


After The Boat

by RLEvans



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLEvans/pseuds/RLEvans
Summary: Boats are aphrodisiacs apparently. Things really heat up after Elliott confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	After The Boat

I cuddled closer to Elliott in our shared bed.

“Tomorrow is our dating anniversary,” I mutter.

“Is it? It already seems so long ago, doesn’t it?” he replied fondly.

“It does, but I could never forget it.”

“Hopefully I am less of an uncoordinated fool in your memory than in mine,” he chuckled.

“Oh no, you’re adorable. Awkward miscalculation and all.”

“Perhaps an emotional embrace in a boat in the middle of the sea was not the best idea I've had.”

“And my trying to climb you like a tree the second we were on dry land again was any smarter,” I said sarcastically. 

“The enthusiasm was welcome, if unanticipated.”

_The sun glittered beautifully on the blue green water as Elliott rowed the boat out on the water. I watched awestruck at the way the light played off of his lustrous hair and the determined look on his face. I felt immediately drawn to this man the moment I first met him._

_I could feel my heart pounding as he spoke._

_He kissed me and the flood gates opened. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I trembled and the boat rocked from our shifting weight._

_The look on his face when he asked why I was trembling, that momentary dread, almost broke my heart._

_“I’m happy! I’ve wanted this for so long...”_

_Before he can reply, he sees the approaching Crimsonfish and we head back to shore. I can feel the fire in my face and my body and I can’t stop trembling with excitement. I don’t think I can hold it in anymore._

_He seems shy and awkward when we get back to the docks, boldness giving way to uncertainty. Ever the gentleman, he helps me out onto the dock. As soon as I regain my footing, I get up on my toes and grab his shirt, pulling him to me to kiss him again._

_I feel myself coming alive in a way I haven’t in ages as I feel him kiss back. He puts his hands gently on my waist and it feels like his hands are burning where they touch. I want more and put my arms around his neck, clutching his soft hair to get better grip, and strain my legs and back to pull him into me._

_I could have stayed there for hours, tasting him and feeling his body against mine._

_He’s the first to pull away, ever so gently prying himself away._

_“I am so grateful that you return my feelings,” he utters._

_“Now you’re stuck with me,” I quip._

_I lay my hands gently on his waist and watch his face as I suggestively run my hands down towards his hips, resting them there._

_He blushes a bit but I can see the flash of recognition in his eyes. He seems momentarily surprised._

_I stand on my toes again and whisper in his ear, “You know what I want. And I need to know if you want it too.”_

_He takes a moment to compose himself._

_“You’ll have to forgive me, it’s been quite a while since I’ve done this.”_

_“I don’t mind at all.”_

_He smiles shyly and kisses me gently before taking my hand and leading me back toward his cabin. The tension is palpable. I can’t help but hold my breath as he opens the door and guides me inside._

_It’s my turn to be surprised when he pulls me to him and kisses me with his whole being; arms holding me tightly as firm strong hands wander my back and hips. I melt into him, running my hands over any part of him I can reach, memorizing the way his mouth tastes with my tongue. I let him push my back against the wall as his hands venture to the front of my waist, drawing firm, careful shapes into the skin under my shirt._

_I pull away from his mouth and start trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck as my hands start unbuttoning his shirt. I hear the change in his breathing and the small noises as I run my hands over his chest, coyly sucking marks into the skin of his neck while I trace the patterns in his chest hair. He slides his hands up my ribs and under the edge of my binder, gripping them together and pulling them up and off of me._

_I use the moment of space to drop to my knees in front of him, running my hands along his thighs and hips before opening his pants. I take my time groping and caressing him through his underwear, appreciating the tiny moans he gives me and the building anticipation. I carefully free his arousal, gently stroking him and taking in the heat of his flesh and the weight of it as I hold it._

_I angle my face and run my tongue over the head, gripping his hip with my other hand. He puts one hand in my hair and uses his other to hold himself steady against the wall. I look up at his face as I slide my mouth around him. His eyes are closed in pure pleasure, his body flushed and taught with wonderful tension. I take him in as far as I can and start sucking, eliciting a beautiful loud groan from his lips._

_I feel my own body thrumming with arousal and can’t stop myself from moaning as his grip tightens in my hair. He opens his eyes and looks at me and I have to readjust my grip on his hip to not lose my balance. It feels like he’s touching that special spot deep inside me with just that look. It’s frustrating and exhilarating all at once._

_I take my eyes away to concentrate on pleasuring him and make no attempt to hide what I’m doing when I take the hand from his hip and slide it down my pants to relieve some of the pressure. Even a feather-soft touch is enough to make me moan._

_I work at him steadily, sucking him down and licking all over, all while moaning and whimpering like a whore. His grip in my hair tightens steadily and he gets louder himself, moaning my name as the first spurts of cum shoot into my mouth._

_I keep going until I feel him get softer, taking the hand out of my pants to pull him out of my mouth and stick out my tongue for the last drops. I make a show of licking him clean and swallowing it all._

_“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Elliott mutters, trying to catch his breath._

_“If you die before you fuck me, I won’t forgive you,” I joke as I try to stand on wobbly legs._

_He helps me stand up and kisses me, sloppy and deep, tasting traces of himself on my tongue. He strips off his shirt and grabs my ass, sliding off my pants and underwear. I kick them off the rest of the way and he uses his grip on me to lift me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and he proceeds to carry me over to the bed without skipping a beat._

_My heart pounds with anticipation as he lays me down on the bed and leans over me. He kisses me sweetly on my lips before trailing wet sloppy kisses down the center of my chest and over each breast. I moan as he licks and sucks my nipple, teasing the other softly with his fingers. I can’t help but squirm, rocking my hips against the air._

_Elliott removes the hand from my breast and uses both hands to firmly hold my hips down and stop my wiggling. He makes a show of running his lips and tongue over the neglected nipple and down to my navel. The feeling of his body heat so close to where I want him makes my hips jerk against his hands. His hold stays firm and my body’s attempts at air humping go thwarted as he continues his teasing._

_I’m so aroused it nearly hurts. I hold the pillow behind me in a death grip as he makes slow work of kissing and sucking marks into my thighs. His hands disappear from my hips and spread my legs as far apart as they’ll go. He takes his time running his fingers gently around my outer lips and working his way inward. I must be practically dripping from the way his fingers easily slip against me as he gently spreads me open._

_I’m a rambling mess at this point, spouting the words “Elliot,” “Yes,” and “Please,” or some combination thereof as he teases me with his fingers. He strokes inside me with the lightest possible touch, a delicious mix of relief and not-quite-enough. His thumb presses in a pulsing rhythm on my clit and his fingers trace that one glorious place inside me and I let out a ridiculous keening moan._

_I feel the strain of my back arching and my body tensing but my orgasm blots it out of my mind. I see stars and close my eyes to keep myself from getting dizzy. I’m taken by surprise by the feeling of Elliott tongue against me and open my eyes._

_I move my hands from the pillow to tangle them in his hair as his lips and tongue pull more orgasms from my body. He looks up at me and it’s that look again, the one that goes straight to the most sensitive place inside me._

_He makes a show of licking one last firm stripe along my clit and then looms over me once again. He kisses me hungrily and I reciprocate, feeling his renewed arousal rubbing against me, so close to where I’m still needy and sensitive, but not quite._

_“I don’t think I can hold out any longer,” he says to me, voice low and strained with desire._

_“Yes, please, I want you,” I whisper breathlessly._

_He reaches into his bedside table and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. He fumbles with the condom in his haste to get it on, but manages to put it on the right way. I squirt some lube onto my hand and make sure he’s adequately slicked up. I rub the excess off around my opening._

_He lines himself up and presses teasingly, slowly inside me. I can’t help but grab onto him for dear life. I’m still on edge and ready to cum again any minute. It feels so good it’s almost torture._

_“How do you want me to fuck you?” he purrs._

_I squirm involuntarily before I can respond._

_“I want it slow and deep,” I reply, staring into those eyes that do terrible delicious things to me, “and I want you to keep talking to me like that.”_

_I struggle to speak without moaning as he rocks in and out of me, so wonderfully, tortuously slowly._

_“You’re quite demanding,” he teases as one of his hands moves to my breast, caressing me._

_“You feel so good,” I moan, lost in my own pleasure._

_“I can’t get enough of the way you moan my name when you’re about to cum,” he says, punctuating it with a moan of his own._

_I’m so close, I move my hips to try to make that last connection but I can’t get the angle just right._

_“More,” I breathe, “Deeper. Please...”_

_He draws my legs up onto his shoulders and shifts his hips and it’s like magic. He’s hitting that spot deep inside me and I’m dizzy. I feel my body contract around him, sucking him in, and I can feel every detail, every ridge and vein, and it’s exquisite._

_His rhythm falters for a moment but he finds it again, fucking me through the onslaught of orgasms. I’m not quite screaming but I’m loud enough to drown out Elliot’s own sounds of pleasure. The rhythm changes again, faster and staggered, and I feel the throbbing pulse of his cock as he cums._

_He catches his breath as he goes soft before carefully pulling out. There’s a momentary feeling of emptiness before the familiar post-orgasm flutter and my mind and body are both mush. Elliott throws the condom away and lays down beside me._

_I turn my head toward Elliot and manage to tell him,”I think you’re stuck with me for a few hours.”_

_He chuckles and puts his arms around me, holding me sweetly._

“I couldn’t wear shorts for a week after that,” I chide. 

“If I recall correctly, you didn’t actually mind all that much.” He smirks at me.

"You can get away with a lot when you're that good."

"Is that so?" he laughs.

"Don't play coy, mister. You know exactly what you do to me." 

He kisses me sweetly on the cheek and says,"I could say the same for you, my dear."

I can't help but grin, "Well, we are married. It'd be unfortunate if we didn't know each other's turn-ons by now."

"Indeed it would."

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, just the normal routine for tomorrow. Do you have plans?"

"I might. Well, I have an idea for plans. I think we should celebrate tomorrow. Do you want to?"

"That sounds wonderful. We haven't celebrated this day in some time."

"Great. Tomorrow should be a light day work-wise, so we should be able to get started on whatever we decide by two-ish I think."

"I look forward to what you have planned, my love."

I kiss him goodnight and we finally settle in to sleep.


End file.
